How Can I Enjoy High School?
by DoubleStuffedOreoFellow
Summary: Sophia and her best friend, Nico di Angelo, are demigods who were living a happy life living at CHB, but what will happen when they are shipped out to a normal high school? Will they find other demigods? Or will they find trouble instead. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a one shot for my BFFE Sofia! We had our 7 month anniversary of being BFFEs (Best Friends For Eternity) a few weeks ago, so we decided to write drabbles about friendship with our favorite PJO characters :) The story that Sofia (Username ILoveMyBesties) wrote for me is called Drabbles!, check that out if you would like :D**

**Sofia has a uncontrolable crush on a certain son of Hades, so therefore this story will be a friendship about "Sophia" and Nico :) **

**They are friends! Okay… friends… so probably no fluff or whatever it's called. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Nico… although I sure dang wish I did :) **

**Sophia's POV**

Okay look, I never wanted want to be a daughter of Aphrodite.

The stereotypical qualities of a child of Aphrodite are: not good fighters, not good _hereos,_ and pretty much, people that care more about how they look more than anything else.

I _am_ a good fighter, I _am_ a good hero, and quite frankly I do not care much about how I look, even though I still have good looks (that's what my friends say), all thanks to my mother.

Ok, now I'm sounding really boastful about being a good fighter and all that good stuff, but seriously, I've double, even triple checked my "godly parent information", and it still says I am a daughter of Aphrodite! I just don't see how that is possible. I am _nothing _like my half brothers and sisters. Even Chiron has been suspicious on how I am a child of a certain love goddess, but, you know, maybe I'm some hybrid species of new demigod…? Yeah… nope.

Oh my gods! I've just realized that after all that rambling, you guys don't even know who I am! Let me introduce myself. My name is Sophia Estelle **(A/N- All names are made up in this story.) **I am am 14 years old_. _I have wavy, mid-length hair with side swept bangs. I have hazel eyes and a dark tan from living at Camp Half Blood. My best friend is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We went to the same elementary school (and preschool!) before a satyr named Justin brought us to camp.

My favorite place in the whole wide world is Camp Half Blood, where I lived for about 4 years.

Key word: lived.

I'm not living there anymore. I guess all goods things must come to an end.

Chiron had this crazy idea that all the demigods over 13 years old should go to middle school or high school in the real world to look for demigods. Can you believe that? We are going to get killed by crazy people that are actually monsters under cover… or worse… crazy people named Nathan! **(A/N- Lol Sofia. xD )**

All the demigods at camp 13 and older got into pairs and were distributed to different schools in the New York area. I teamed up with Nico cause, well he's my best friend and all, and we were shipped out to Jefferson High School. **(A/N- Again, all names are made up.)**

But, seriously… come on... I mean, I thought that it was the satyr's job to scout schools looking for demigods, but I guess it's up to us now because all the satyrs are out in the wilderness looking for Pan.

The scarriest thing is that the first day of school is tomorrow.

Right now I am in my dorm with my two dorm buddies, Kayo and Jasmine, who I just met two days ago.

I wonder if they are demigods…? I mean that was my mission, to find other half bloods, right? _But you can't just ask them "Hey, are you a demigod_?" my mind said to , I asked them about the school in general, because they are juniors and I am a freshmen this year

"Oh, do you have Mr. Sheparski for math?" Jasmine asked me.

I nodded my head, looking at my schedule.

"He's the best. I had him my freshmen year for geometry, and it was the best year of math I ever had," Jasmine said with a smile.

"Awesome!" I replied. "Is there anything or anyone I should look out for?"

Kayo and Jasmine thought for a minute, then said simultaneously, "Robert's Swag Squad."

_Woah, now that just sounds cool,_ I though, but on the outside I must have looked very confused because Kayo was quick to explain.

"Robert's Swag Squad," she said with rolling eyes " okay first of all, that's a stupid name, second of all, Robert's Swag Squad is a group of immature guys that walk around the school like they own the place, take kid's money, beat people up, take more of their stuff, and then make fun of them for all eternity."

I just looked at her with wide, scared eyes, while Jasmine tried to contain herself from bursting out laughing.

"Ok, maybe I was exaggerating just a little bit," Kayo said while smiling slightly "but they are just your normal school's mean, ugly bullies."

"Great, one more thing to look out for," I mumbled to myself.

"Hmm?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, but it must have been a pretty bad lie because they still looked at me curiously. "Hey it's getting late," I said looking at the clock, "we should head to bed."

"Oh my gosh! It's already 11 pm! I am SO going to be cranky in the morning," Kayo said, half joking-half serious.

We laughed and all got up from our bean bag chairs to go get ready for bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and crawled into the top bunk of the bunk bed. Jasmine slept under me in the bottom bunk, and Kayo slept on the single bed across the room.

As I tried to fall asleep, I heard Kayo say, "Oh, one more thing Sophia."

"MmmHmm" I replied.

" is a terrible teacher. She gives a lot of homework and doesn't teach you _anything. _Oh, and even though her name is Miss. Cooley, she's not cool."

"Oh man! I have her for english!" I said half jokingly as I remembered her name on my schedule.

My dorm buddies and I just laughed as they started to fall asleep, but I kept myself up, just thinking.

I lay on my back and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I was actually here, going to an actual high school. I was so used to my daily life at camp, that this just seemed so out of the ordinary for me, which it was.

I guess my biggest fear was not being smart enough, but being a anti-daughter of Aphrodite, I guess I was sorta smart; at least smarter than some of my siblings. I mean really… I can't get straight A's in school, but I mostly blame that on my dyslexia… and ADHD…

Staring at the tiny dots above me on the ceiling, I though about Nico, and what he must be thinking right now. The only reason I was excited for this whole school experience was because I got to spend more time with my best friend. We already got our schedules and we had every class together. (Now, I don't think that was by accident. Chiron must have had to persuade _someone_ to change the schedules, but whatever, it didn't matter to me. I wasn't complaining. (; )

Nico and I, we were like siblings to each other… which I guess we kind of were in some case. He was like the older brother I always wanted. **(A/N- Nico is just a few months older than Sofia, because of when their birthdays fall.)** I'm not saying that any of my half brothers and sisters were bad or anything, it's just Nico was a better friend than some of my stuck up siblings.

As I kept on rambling in my head, I started to hear the soft snoring of my new dorm buddies. I should probably get to sleep too, but really, what is more fun than talking to yourself in your head? … Yeah I really need to sleep now, I think I might be going crazy soon if I'm any more sleep deprived.

As I closed my eyes, I just hoped that tomorrow everything would be fine, and that there wouldn't be any "bumps in the road."

Yeah right.

Like being a demigod in a regular high school and thinking that everything would go perfectly fine was actually a practical option.

I wished I would have hoped a little harder.

**So that's the first "part" of this one shot! What will happen at school tomorrow? Will there be trouble with "Robert's Swag Squad"? (Lol Sarai and Sofia xD ) And what are Nico's thoughts about leaving Camp Half Blood? **

**Oh ya, I just realized that this is a one shot… I forgot it was only suspose to be one chapter… **

**Oops! Well I am planning that the next chapter will be the end of this short story, so I think this would be classified as an one shot… maybe. Meh, who cares ;D**

**Also, I just wanted to post this introduction because I promised Sofia I would have this up like two weeks ago, but school and life got in the way, so at least I got something up!**

**Don't worry! I will post part 2 very very soon! **

**Howdy y'all! Wait, I'm not even southern.**

**Yo dawg later. Wait, I don't talk like that!**

**i GTG c u l8er. Wait, I'm not a texting freak! (Okay maybe I am…)**

**Good bye everybody! There, much better :)**

**Teehehe! Review if you love Ryan Higa! Review even if you don't! SO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS! Ok I'm super duper hyper…**

**Better go now, sorry for rambling so much.**

**PS (Read only if you are super cool.)**

**Click the box that says r-e-v-i-e-w! Shh! It's a secret… ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of "How Can I Enjoy High School?" is here! I am thinking that this will be the last chapter, but I'm not sure. I only got 2 reviews last chapter, so please review because it gives me inspiration for more chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, because… well I'm not Rick Riordan.

Nico's POV

Do you want to know the truth? The truth is: school stinks. (A/N- This story is rated K plus people. Gotta keep it clean. ;) )

I mean seriously, who wouldn't want to be fighting in the world's most awesome camp ever, learning how to be a demigod? But going to school, really? How is learning about useless things in the normal world going to help us against monsters.

All of us demigods that are going to school will be fighting a monster and randomly blurt out, "Hey monster, I bet you didn't know that E = MC squared? Or that distance equals rate times time?"

Yeah that will really help us in the Titan War.

I kept on staring at the ceiling as I lay in my comfy bed, thinking about tomorrow: the first day of school.

Then suddenly, while I was just starting to count the little dots above me, (A/N- I do that all the time in class!) a thought came to my head. The only real reason I agreed to go to a stinkin' high school was because I knew I could spend more time with Sophia, my best friend since pre-school.

Maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sophia

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm rang loudly in my small but well decorated dorm room.

I quietly got down from my bunk while trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. Here is was, the big day, the day I started high school.

I looked over at my dorm buddies. They were still fast asleep, and from the looks of it, they had no intention to wake up anytime soon.

I walked over to Jasmine's bed and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey Jasmine, wake up. We got school in an hour," I told her, still very sleepy myself.

The only reply I got was a few mumbles that sounded something like fried chicken.

I laughed softly as I got ready myself. I promised Nico that I would be in front of the main office 15 minutes before school started so we could talk.

I showered, put on my robe, and looked through my suitcase. I slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a plain turquoise shirt, and bright yellow converse shoes. I wanted to go casual because I'm really not trying to impress anybody, like I know all my siblings would. I left my shoulder length hair down and I put a small headband in behind my side swept bangs.

As I was packing my school bag and making sure that I had all of my binders and supplies, I looked at the clock and noticed that we only had 30 minutes until school started.

"Hey Jas! Wake up!" I said.

"Huh wha-? Oh my gosh we only got 30 minutes!" she exclaimed while looking at her clock.

"Hey Sophia. Watch this," Jasmine said with a mischievous grin. She took the penguin pillow pet from her bed and walked over to Kayo's bed.

"What are you-?" I began to ask, but Jasmine gave me a look that said Shhh! This is going to be hilarious!

She got right in front of Kayo's bed, where Kayo was still fast asleep. Suddenly, Jasmine started hitting her with the pillow while yelling, "Kayo! Get out of bed you lazy lump!"

Kayo screamed, fell out of bed, and flopped on the floor. I stared laughing with Jasmine as Kayo got up.

"Come on guys! That's not funny! You know I like to sleep in!" Kayo complained.

Well, now at least I know she's not a daughter of Apollo, I thought to myself.

"Hurry up guys, I don't want you to be late. I'm going to go meet up with my friend," I said while I was gathering my stuff.

"Okay, have fun! See you in fourth period," Jasmine said. "Oh, and after school, I won't be here until 4 p.m. I have swim practice." (A/N- Important info.)

"Ok," I said while waving good-bye. "Wait, Jas, what do you have fourth period?"

"Sophia we have fourth period together, Greek Mythology, remember?" she replied.

My face lit up, "Oh ya! See you there!"

I walked into the brisk morning air. It was 7:45, 15 minutes before school started. Some kids were already out in the hallways, talking with their friends and meeting new people. I made my way near the main office, where I would meet Nico.

On the way down the hallway, I saw a group of about 8 junior/senior boys crowded all together, talking in hushed voices, like they were planning ways to disrupt the school, or deciding which kid to steal money from next. All of the kids looked mean, with mostly black clothes, spiky hair, and an altogether punk-rock look. One of the tallest and biggest boys looked at me as I was passing, and gave me a fierce glare, like as to say What are you doing here, scrub?

I quickly walked away with my head down, hoping that they would just leave me alone. I wonder if they were "Robert's Swag Squad". They did seem like the bullies of the school. I kept walking toward the main office, minding my own business, until I ran into somebody because I wasn't looking ahead of me.

"Hey kid, watch where your- Sophia!"

I looked up to see a boy a little taller than me, with black hair and brown eyes, wearing black jeans and a grey V-neck shirt.

"Nico!" I replied "Sorry I ran into you, I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he replied with a smile.

I love how he is so easy going all the time. He never really gets mad that easily, and he is always willing to stand up for me.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" he said.

"Yeah I did, but remember, Chiron already made sure we had every class together."

"Oh ya! I totally forgot. Well that's cool. So first period we have-" he started, but obviously he already forgot his schedule.

I laughed. "We have english first, then science, following science we have history, and then in fourth period we have our elective, Greek Mythology. After lunch we have the rest of our classes" I said.

"Dang, you already memorized your- or 'our'- schedule? Haha wow," he said while grinning.

"We are totally going to pass Greek Mythology easily," I said.

"Oh totally. If being a demigod and living at camp for 4 years doesn't get us an A in that class, then I guess I am really stupid," he said jokingly.

"We should head off to English class," I said while looking at my map of the school. "The bell should ring any second.."

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg! The 5 minute bell sounded, as if on cue.

"Right on time," Nico said. "We better head out. I don't want to be trampled by all of the upper-classmen. I mean, we aren't the tallest people in the world," he said sarcastically.

I laughed as I led the way to English. It's not my best subject, but I just wanted to get it over with because I was looking most forward to Greek Mythology.

As soon as we entered the classroom, I knew this was going to be the most boring class in the entire universe. The walls were bare: no papers, posters, or anything colorful. The walls were simply painted white, and the place was dusty and crowded. I found a seat next to Nico in the back of the room, and the excited atmosphere suddenly died down as the teacher walked up to the front of the room. She was short and stout, and her old leathery fingers brushed her desk as she stood at the front of the room. Her vomit colored blouse and old warty face made it almost inpossible to pay attention when she started talking.

"My name is . I am your English teacher for this year," her voice sounded bored but stern.

Nico leaned over to me and whispered, "I can't wait."

I nodded as the teacher continued her dull lecture. " I hope we can have year full of learning. Today we will be going over what we are going to be doing for the whole year." She sniffed the air as if something troubled her, then she cold eyes focused on Nico and I. It only happened for a second, but suddenly I knew something was not right.

"Nico, something is wrong," I whispered, my eyes still on the teacher.

"Yeah, this teacher is totally boring," he replied quietly.

"No, well yes she is, but I think she is a –"

"No talking in class!" she screeched as she threw a piece of chalk at us.

I ducked as the chalk soared over my head. I came back up and looked startled, but class resumed to it's normal tiring way.

For the remainder of class I tired all I could to pay attention. It was hard listening for so long when you have AHDH, and especially when your teacher could win the 'Least Enthusiastic Person Award'. Every one in awhile I would nudge Nico and wake him from his sleep. All through class, though, I couldn't shake the feeling that this teacher was something more than just monotonous. Maybe she was even dangerous.

The bell finally rang. Everyone got up quickly and rushed out of the classroom, ready to get out of the depressing environment.

"Where do we go next?" Nico asked me, still very sleepy.

"We have science next. Hopefully we don't have another "" as our teacher."

"No kidding," he replied, as we walked down the busy hallway to our second period class.

Science was a blurr. Our teacher (thank the gods she wasn't as boring as some teachers) just went over some basic things like lab saftey. As I was leaving science and heading toward history with Nico, I saw talking with punk-rock the older boys I saw in the hallway this morning. By this point, I already guessed that they were Robert's Swag Squad.

Haha, great. Getting punished from a teacher, I thought. But the weird thing was, they didn't look like they were getting in trouble with Miss. Cooley, it looked like they were plotting something. Their menacing eyes following me down the hallway like I was a target.

I ran ahead of Nico, scared and confused and feeling like a victim. He quickly ran up to me and laughed as he said, "Hey, where are you going? I'm not that ugly, am I?" (A/N- Son of Neptune line ;D )

I turned around and faced him, and suddenly he could tell from the look on my face that this was no laughing matter. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Sophia, what's wrong?"

I sighed. I knew I had to tell someone about my weird suspicion. In a hushed voice so no one would over hear, I told him what was on my mind.

"I think Miss. Cooley can smell that we are demigods. In Engilsh, she was sniffing the air like she could smell our 'scent'."

"But, she could have just been smelling her ugly self. I mean, it's not like she smelled like pretty flowers-"

"Nico you're missing the point! I think she is going to plot something against me, or us. I saw her talking with 'Robert's Swag Squad', like they were on a secret team or something."

"But she, or they, can't do anything unless she's a…" he suddenly looked up as realization hit his face. "No, no it can't be. Chiron is smarter than that. He wouldn't send us to a school full of-"

"Shhh!" I said while looking around, "Don't say it here. We'll talk later at lunch."

Nico nodded, and we made our way to history class.

Just like science, history went by fast. The teacher, , was a young and spunky guy who was all over awesome. He let us eat in class, and he had a great sense of humor too. Class went by fast, probably because we were all having such a great time. Even though the whole and Robert's Swag Squad thing was suspicious, I let it go and started to have a little fun. By the end of the period, I was very excited for my elective, Greek Mythology.

I walked down the hallway with Nico again, but this time we found no trouble. Once I walked in to the classroom though, I was hit with two surpises.

The first one was iniquitous. Robert and his stupid 'gang' of bully friends were in my Greek Mythology class. Currently they were playing finger football with pieces of paper and throwing pencils at each other.

The second surprise was just plain weird.

Oooh cliffy! And yes I realize that this is a oneshot that is now going to be 3 chapters, but whatever! Haha that's just how I roll ;D

And I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes. My laptop doesn't know the English dictionary (weird right?) and I don't know how to fix it…so there are like red squiggly lines EVERYWHERE! Red squiggly lines are attacking this story. Yippeeeee ;)

I finished reading The Son of Neptune on Thursday, and I loved it! I am not going to put any spoilers, but I just wanna say that it is AWESOME! And also… I love Frazel and Tysella :D Hehe.

-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow


End file.
